camplakebottomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Hag
The Sea Hag is a decaying pirate ship that is found stuck on some rocks in Lake Ickygloomy. It makes several cameos throughout the series starting from the show's opening title sequence, but had its first major role in "Pirates of Ickygloomy," and its second role in "You Sank My Battle-Squirt!" Description The Sea Hag was a pirate ship owned by Captain Spitbeard, who piloted it during the 16th century. Spitbeard was somehow separated from the Sea Hag, and the ship ended up crashing into some rocks in Lake Ickygloomy. After they died, Swabby and Pilby (previous members of Spitbeard's crew) peacefully lived in the ship until McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt arrived. The Sea Hag is extremely fragile due to 500 years of wear and tear, so much so that McGee stomping his foot is enough to make him fall into the ship's innards from the deck. Among the clutter located within the ship is a Jolly Roger flag, which will summon Captain Spitbeard if raised. If Captain Spitbeard manages to become captain of the Sea Hag again, he will pilot the ship and everyone currently on it into the afterlife for all eternity. Appearance The Sea Hag is a stereotypical pirate ship. It is made of brown rotting wood and is covered in mold and cobwebs. It had three masts, but the two smaller ones broke by the time McGee and his friends explored it. The entire ship is laying on some rocks, and a large hole in the hull is seen near the rocks. Within the hull of the ship is various amount of luggage, like barrels, crates, and sacks. There are also several working cannons, some cannonballs, and nets, along with some unlit torches. Nearly everything in the hull is covered in cobwebs. Roles in series Cameo appearances The Sea Hag is a reoccurring icon, nearly always appearing whenever Lake Ickygloomy is shown. Here is a list of the many cameos the ship makes: *During the Camp Lakebottom Theme Song *During the credits *"Escape From Camp Lakebottom" *"Late Afternoon of the Living Gitch" "Pirates of Ickygloomy" While McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt are windboarding, McGee goes up a ramp and lands on the Sea Hag, and is amazed by the ship, wondering how long it's been there. Gretchen and Squirt explain it's been there for centuries, but McGee doesn't remember seeing it (with multiple flashbacks humorously showing times where the ship would be impossible for McGee to ignore). The campers dress up as pirates, and McGee declares himself captain. Buttsquat, in his party boat, shows up and gloats about his boat, while also being surprised about the pirate ship. McGee falls through the deck into the hull, where he finds a flag. Swabby and Pilby then arrive to scare away the campers, but they fail. McGee then raises the flag he found, and fog rolls in as Captain Spitbeard arrives to take his ship back, much to Swabby's horror. McGee wards Spitbeard away with a cannonball to the captain's dinghy, but he lands on Buttsquat's party boat and forces Buttsquat to help him. The two ships start battling each other, which ends with Spitbeard climbing up the Sea Hag's anchor chain, causing him to reclaim his ship. He causes the ship to fly, and ties the campers to the mast, but they free themselves with Pilby's help. Squirt and Gretchen try fighting Spitbeard, but Squirt falls into the hull and Gretchen gets trapped under the sail. McGee and Spitbeard fight on the mast for a bit, but McGee falls onto the gangplank, and then off the ship altogether. Swabby stands up to Spitbeard, and Pilby helps McGee onto the ship. Everyone (sans Buttsquat) then names Swabby the new captain of the Sea Hag, before shoving Spitbeard off the ship for good. Swabby makes the ship land back onto some rocks, and he thanks the campers for helping him. "You Sank my Battle-Squirt!" Trivia *The ship's name could be a reference to the Sea Hag, an antagonist from the Popeye series who is a pirate. Category:Objects Category:Vehicles